


5 things about Slate

by Tikor



Series: 5 things STLL [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikor/pseuds/Tikor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meta commentary post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 things about Slate

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'd do these on Saturdays then messed it up the second time out! So this one is Sunday. I've got another art commission on the way, but it'll be a bit before I get Slate up here.

Welcome back for another 5 things post! Today's subject - Slate!  
1 - Slate was his primary school's chess champion the year before he went to Signal. His dad (Quill) wouldn't play blocks or huntsmen figures with him, but always made time for a game of chess if asked. Quill patiently tutored Slate from a very young age.  
2 - Slate grew up in many different kingdoms while his mother was at Vale's state department.  
3 - Slate is an only child.  
4 - Slate's mom (Baretta) attended a combat training school for a few years, but dropped out for a non-combat track. She's 4 years older than her husband Quill, and doesn't like to be reminded of it. They met when he was arguing cases of international law.  
5 - Slate is a practiced self-trained dancer, knowing 'techno house' dancing best from his time in the clubs of the world. He can fake ballroom if he has to.  



End file.
